lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
November 1736 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - November 1736 = Weather this month *Storms in Northern Europe and the Black Sea areas. *Heavy rainfall in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Versailles *King Louis XV of France has curtly informed Cardinal Richelieu that his recently negotiated arrangements in relation to the Gallican Church and the Pope and his chancellor are ‘null and avoid’. “Firstly the Pope and his chancellor must bring their proposals to me,” His Most Christian Majesty declared, “And only after I approve are their proposals valid for France.” Stating that he has no choice but to obey the King, Richelieu Rome *His Holiness, flanked by a number of the senior clergy of Rome, attended a private concert of Carissima’s Jonas Oratorio sung by the famous Puglian castrato Farinelli. His Holiness was delighted by the music, and remarked, “I met Carissima in my youth at Sant'Apollinare. God keep him.” El Escorial *The thirteenth birthday of the Infanta Juanita Amalia von Hapsburg has been celebrated with a banquet at the Spanish royal residence. Stockade Cove *Commodore Jose Ortega’s Portuguese fleet of 42 ship of the line, 46 cruisers, and a liner rounded a neck of land and bore down on what is known as Stockade Cove, a veritable nest of pirates on Madagascar! It took a while for the miscreants ashore to take note of the large fleet, but once they did they took to their ships - a frigate and four sloops - and desperately attempted to put to sea. None managed this feat before Ortega’s cannon were brought to bear on their anchorage and began to blast away at it! Before being able to react in any meaningful manner the pirate squadron was blown out of the water and sent to down to Hell. The repair yard ashore was also reduced to a smouldering ruin and, with a little more effort, so was a stockade still ashore. The den has been cleared of pirates, or it seems to the observers at sea. Venice *Count Petr Alekseevic Pahlen has arrange for some Venetian glassware marked with the crest of the Holy Roman Emperor Wilhelm of Hanover to be made by the Murano glassmakers of the Venetian lagoon. Sochi *Bishop Alexis of Georgia has commented that he understand the Bishop of Rome’s desire to resolve the schism between the Western and Eastern churches, and thinks he should be applauded for his good intent. However, he has taken issue with the bishop on his assertion that kings and emperors cannot sit in holy council. Did not the Emperor Constantine the Great, of blessed memory, sit in on the Council of Nicea, to the benefit of all? His presence did not detract from the work of the Holy Spirit at that great concourse. With that proviso, he welcomes attempts to reconstitute communion between the churches, the Body of Christ is not and cannot be divided. He asserted that the Bishop of Rome is correct to say that variance in practice is no bar to communion, Alexis states that only essential doctrine is – or should be. He also agrees that the Massacre of the Latins of ignoble memory was horrendous, but added that the Church did not sanction it, it was done by a vile unrepentant mob. Can the same be said of the equally lamentable sack of Constantinople, also of ancient memory? East Texas *The Caddo Indians’ elders have informed Colonel Fénelon that they accept his terms, and now consider themselves in alliance with the King of France and look forward to the expulsion of the white settlers from their lands (although they have also asked that any settlers who refuse to leave be handed to them for sacrifice to appease the spirits). Morocco *Bandits have seized an English merchant caravan in the interior of Morocco. Vienna *Cardinal Lindberg has spoken to Cardinal Archbishop Josef Dietrich who readily agreed to allow the Commission to act to ensure that the Church in Austria, &c., has its books in order. “I have no objection,” stated Dietrich, “with the single caveat that if Her Highness Archduchess Maria Therersa objects then I must ask you to desist since she has been appointed by God and cannot be ignored.” Turin *Addressing the members of the court the Duke announced that after next year’s visit to Vienna he will no longer be travelling abroad outside of the duchy, unless called to Rome by the Holy Father. In his stead, his son Carlo Emanuele, the Marche Le Langhe and Conte d’Barolo, along with his wife Princess Polyxena Christina, will embody the Duchy of Savoy on foreign visits. On the matter of travel, Conte Giorgio Magro commented that his own grand tour is now completed. Also this month the Duke favoured the English ambassador, the Duchess of Kendal, with an invitation to a soiree he attended. He told her in public that the matter of Anglo-Savoyard friendship is of importance to him as well. *The Ristorante Savoy Coffee Shop has been opened which is to serve as a meeting place for the Duke’s gentleman’s club, the White Truffle Club which concerns itself with the appreciation of fine cuisine and conversation. *Duke Victor Amadeus II has instituted the Order of the Gladius, this being a medal bearing the image of the Roman sword of the same name, awarded to soldiers and sailors for courage and bravery in battle. London *King James III has paid a visit to Admiral Sir George Rooke aboard his flagship Marie Therese. His Majesty explained that once winter is over Rooke’s squadron will be despatched to the Baltic to co-operate with the Royal Swedish Navy in protecting the region from aggression. *The King and Queen of England have hosted a banquet to celebrate the birthday of His Royal Highness Prince Charles, Prince of Wales (better known as the King of Sweden). The guest of honour was the Swedish ambassador, William Reuter. King James made a short speech thus: “My lords, ladies and gentlemen, today we celebrate the birthday of my eldest son Charles, who is already a truly remarkable sovereign prince. However today I wish to speak about a man, not the prince. A man of infinite patience, courage and faith who have striven to prove himself worthy of the responsibility he holds, but no matter how he exalted his role, first and foremost to me he is still my son and will always have his father’s love, and that of his stepmother, and be held up as a young man of honour, dignity, and integrity by all.” East of Kumasi *After having written that upon journeying to well east of Kumasi he found that there seems to be no Lake Volta, despite rumours to the contrary, although there is a river of that name, communications from the explorer Renaud Bisacca have ceased. His fate is unknown, but he can certainly be regarded as missing! St. Petersburg *Prince Henry, Duke of York & Halland, has joined his sister Princess Eleanor Charlotte at the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg. This enabled him to meet the Tsar and Tsarina in person. Following a summons the Honourable William Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Buccleuh, disembarked from HMS Sheldrake and went to see Princess Eleanor, who presented on behalf of the King a fine pair of flintlock pistols to celebrate his birthday. The stock of each weapon is engraved with the Buccleuh armorials and his motto ‘second to none’. His regiment, the two squadrons of the Gentleman Pensioners, have also come ashore with a view to resting. *While Prince Henry came to late to participate, William Henry Fitzroy was compelled to join a gentleman’s night hosted by the Tsar. It was a rowdy affair with gambling, drinking and the telling of tales. Some of the tales were outrageous to say the least, and one fortunate boyar was thrown 100 guineas by the Tsar for telling the ‘worst’ of them (or the ‘best’, depending on your point of view!). Fitzroy kept his good sense and did not make an idiot of himself in such company, as did the officers of the Gentlemen Pensioners who also attended along with incumbent ministers, courtiers, &c. Meanwhile the Tsarina hosted a ladies night which was a more serene affair. Discussions were had on how to be a good wife, on marriage and housekeeping. Wives of ambassadors, ministers and officers, &c., had no choice but to attend. Stuttgart *The Tsar’s Foreign Affairs Minister, Michail Shafirov has informed Prince Leopold of Saxony that there is a suitable prince, who although young at eighteen is considered a match for his daughter Caroline-Juliet. He asked if he should pass to the Tsar a request for the young prince to visit His Highness’s court to meet him and the princess? Prague *Her Majesty Maria Theresa and Prince Metternich have met with the Royal Council of Bohemia. Her Majesty confirmed that in accordance with her promise, construction is this month ordered to commence on a new fortress in Prague, and the 3rd Army arrived this past month in order to strengthen the military presence in the city. “I care about every inch of Austria, and the promotion and security of such. While I live and breathe, Austria shall protect itself most mightily, and by God we are more than strong enough to do so against any aggressor!” General Baron Konrad von Roman, one of the councillors, lead them all in thanking Her Majesty for being true to her word. In addition, Her Majesty also gave permission and released the funds for the establishment of a Catholic seminary in the city, which delighted another councillor, Bishop Corvinus of Pilsen. After bestowing her best wishes on the Royal Council and commending them for their commitment to the well-being of Bohemia and the broader Austrian state, Her Majesty and Prince Metternich departed late in the month for Vienna. Khiva *At the Grand Mosque of Khiva, as well as across the Islamic Caliphate, imams have been exhorting the faithful to have more children, declaring it is the duty of families to do this to protect the future of Islam! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Poland *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the Americas Republic to the Caddo Indians, Mister Alan Bright. *Sent by Spain from Hungary to Bavaria, the Marquis de Leon (the Spanish embassy to Hungary having thus been closed since it is quite unnecessary). Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3